In an effort to save energy, many modern spaces utilize occupancy sensors to detect occupants in a room. During occupancy (i.e. when an occupant is detected in the room), the lights are turned on and during vacancy (i.e. when there is no occupant detected in the room), the lights are turned off or put into an energy savings mode. Typically each room has a respective sensor and the lighting in the entire room is operated in unison based on the sensor output. In some instances, for a larger space, the space may be divided into zones, with an occupancy sensor in each zone controlling the lighting for that zone.